Azure Ardor
"Change is inevitable, going against it is just silly." '' ''- Azure Introduction Azure is a wild spirited young man with insatiable curiosity and a knack for magic. Accepting of his elemental heritage, he embraces change and entropy as natural states of the world and it's inhabitants. He was adopted by a small family of Half-dragons at a young age and has great affinity with creatures of the draconic lineage. Backstory Azure was born to a nomadic tribe of Genasi called the Cardinals, though small in size, was home to Genasi of all kinds and with all sorts of talents. This specific group believed that by reveling in their nature as elementals and by coexisting with their surroundings they would achieve self growth. Such ideals surrounded him always and he embraced them, honing his skills as a water Genasi to bring soothing to those who needed it. Azure was always a wild boy, and enjoyed exploring the wilderness, one day when he was doing so he heard a commotion and rushed back to his camp, only to find signs of a battle and remains of arcane energies, indicating that his tribe had been attacked and forced to leave him behind in a hurry. This deeply saddened him and he wandered the inner parts of the forest, looking for food and shelter. Later on he was found by a family of Red Half-dragons, who against all odds decided to take in the boy and raise him as one of their own, inside a cave at the base of an active volcano called Mt. Callimshan. On the day of his 16th birthday a large group of hunters came into the cave, hoping to slay a dragon and take their scales, which were highly valued throughout the land. Azure was on his way back when he noticed the footprints leading to the clearing where the cave was, when he reached the cave he saw that the hunters had subdued one of the larger dragons, the one who served as his father, and though no major harm had occurred to it they were sure to kill him soon enough. At that moment a sharp pain crossed Azure's body and he lost consciousness, when he awoke he couldn't believe what he saw, the bodies of the hunters lay scorched in the ground and the grass nearby was completely burnt. He later learned that he had undergone some type of transformation, into a Fire Genasi, and had killed the hunters in blind rage. He spent the next two years of his life growing accustomed to the changes that had caused him to lash out in such a way, however they barely manifested during that time. The dragons then revealed to him that the hunters had in fact come for the treasure they were guarding; they led him through the depths of the volcanic tunnels that connected to their cave and entered a forgotten chamber where an obsidian idol stood upon an ancient altar. Upon touching it he gained knowledge of life and death and the forces that controlled them, immediately learning what would normally take years of study by necromancers to understand. Realising how dangerous this object would be if it fell on the wrong hands, he used his druidic powers, passed onto him from his parents' teachings, to seal the chamber with large vines to make sure it would never be found. Crafting a small wooden replica of the idol to use as an arcane focus, he resolved that he would use the knowledge he had gained prudently. Once he was of age, Azure decided he'd travel the world, in search of his lost tribe and the marvels hidden in it, to bring healing and peace to those who needed it, and if necessary, to bring pain to those who would destroy nature for their own selfish purposes. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Guild Members